omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Homura (Senran Kagura)
|-|Base= |-|Crimson Homura= Character Synopsis Homura is a playable character and deuteragonist of the Senran Kagura Nintendo 3DS series. She has a fierce rivalry with the main protagonist, Asuka. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst as a second 2nd-year student and leader of the Hebijo elite before going rogue and forming the Crimson Squad. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, likely 7-B, higher with Frantic Mode | At least High 7-A, likely 5-B, potentially Low 4-C Verse: Senran Kagura Name: Homura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Ninjutsu, Aura Manipulation, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Shinobi Transformation, Stat Amping (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) | All previous abilities but to a greater extent, plus Limited Telekinesis Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Asuka, who is comparable to Katsuragi, who can casually create a tornado), likely City Level (Fought Dogen, who juiced up on a Yoma's fetus), higher with Frantic Mode | At least Large Mountain Level+, likely Planet Level, potentially Small Star Level (Much stronger in this form, Defeated Kagura alongside Asuka) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to Asuka, trained with her fellow Crimson Squad members on the back of a bullet train at speeds superior to the train itself to prevent flying away) | Supersonic+, possibly Relativistic (Kept up with Kagura and dodged her attacks) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class, likely City Class | At least Large Mountain Class+, likely Planet Class, potentially Small Star Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level, likely City Level, likely City level (Took hits from many other shinobi and a transformed Dogen. Survived a large building sized explosion from a giant Ryona in the OVA, Should be comparable to Asuka), lower with Frantic Mode | At least Large Mountain Level+, potentially Planet Level, likely Small Star Level (Withstood attacks from Kagura) Stamina: Above Average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade) Range: Extended melee range with her swords and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. Weaknesses: She has trust issues with even the closest allies due to her past, impatient, sometimes headstrong, highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Versions: Base Form | Crimson Homura Other Attributes List of Equipment: Hexa Katana (Base form), Engetsuka (Crimson Homura) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charge:' Homura takes her swords and slashes about in a frenzy, creating an arch-like form from the slashes. When faced with a large group of enemies, this attack can ensnare any and all targets, whether they are locked onto or not. This move is far more stationary than any of its other forms in other games. Hitting enemies with this ferocious onslaught will inflict a burning status for a set duration of time and will continue to harm them until it wears off. *'Hayabusa:' Homura takes a stance before she begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward at a slower pace, however, each swing is backed by power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. *'Roar:' Homura cloaks her body in a crimson essence before she gets down on all fours; suddenly dashing right after. As she charges, she leaves a trail of fire that follows along the path that she sets until the end. It finishes with a vertical leap by Homura into the air, causing a fire-like beam to shoot up before landing back down onto the ground. *'Sound of the Wind:' Homura spins around while attacking with all six of her swords extended outwardly; emulating a mini tornado that sucks in and cuts any and all enemies trapped by it. It finishes with her releasing an explosion of energy, sending her enemies flying. *'Dawn:' Whilst airborne, Homura slashes outward with her six katana and unleashes a wave of Crimson energy in all directions; slicing through enemies in the surrounding area. In her Crimson form, while the attack bears the same concept, the attack has a noticeably wider range than normal. *'Symphony:' Homura begins to swing her swords about, creating a barrage of slashes. She moves forward in a slower pace, however, each swing is backed by power and the fiery essence of her crimson energy. To finish this move, she ends it with a switch swift uppercut, followed by one final joint slash of all six of her katana. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. *'Crimson Homura:' Like her rival, Homura transforms into a stronger form to boost her strength to levels above Frantic Mode. In her Crimson mode, Homura's appearance changes ever so slightly. That being that her hair is now dyed red/orange (crimson) color and is let from its usual ponytail state. Her eyes also change color, where they become red to accommodate her red hair. She also begins to wield her sacred naginata Engetsu in battle to accommodate for her side blades. Her accompanying aura also has a more crimson appearance to reflect her fiery new form and several new moves that take advantage of it. **'Crimson Sun:' Homura takes hold of Engetsuka with both hands firmly gripped around its handle. She then takes a stance before thrusting forward with the sword; swinging it violently in one motion. At this time, an immense amount of crimson energy forms around the blade, unleashing it in a ball-shaped form. It hurls in the direction of her enemies, mowing down and burning anything that comes into contact with it. It's very linear but travels the full length of the stage. **'Crimson:' This is a ninja art performed by Crimson Homura. Homura takes her seventh sword, Engetsuka, and uses it to levitate her other six katana around her. She then thrusts it up into the air, causing the other six to spin violently around her: thus generating a gigantic tornado of fire that shoots into the sky. **'Crimson Lotus:' While in Crimson form, Homura places her nodachi between her teeth and takes hold of her sheathed katana. She then draws them all at once and begins to slice the air as she moves towards her opponent. Each strike is covered in a fiery blaze that erupts with each blow. The final strike is dealt with her nodachi; returning the six katana to their sheaths as she brings forth Engetsuka for one final, explosive strike. **'Shadow Lotus:' While in the air, Homura takes Engetsuka and swings it forth, allowing the other six swords to fly forward and engulf the entire area in a fiery blaze. This creates a whirling tornado comprised of both flame and blade alike; devastating any and all that is within the general vicinity. While this attack may remain stationary, its power and range make it a force to behold. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ninja Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4